


love me and love me

by agustdickk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, Oneshot, Sick Character, Sick Yoo Kihyun, hoseok is soft for his bf, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdickk/pseuds/agustdickk
Summary: this time around, kihyun is the one that’s sick but hoseok is the one that’s trembling.





	love me and love me

although the sun is shining brightly, it barely helps fight the chill in the air and the frost that covers everything outside. hoseok can’t really feel his fingertips, one hand stuffed in the fuzzy pocket of his denim jacket but the other holding a plastic bag full of snacks and drinks to share with kihyun at his apartment. the wind almost blows the hood off his head and he speeds up with a complaint under his breath about the weather, seeing the door of the apartment complex just up ahead. 

he rustles through his pocket for the fob key to get past the door, but it’s not there. he must’ve left it at home. shivering, hoseok peers through the glass door to find the front desk empty and he grumbles as he presses the buzzer and punching in the digits to kihyun’s apartment. hoseok waits a while, before pressing the buzzer again. sure, he hasn’t texted kihyun in little over a day, but there was no way kihyun went out and forgot about their weekly saturday movie nights. before hoseok could start panicking and wondering if he did something to make his boyfriend angry, the speaker beeps and kihyun’s voice filters through, raspy and slightly congested. 

“hello?”

“kihyun baby?” hoseok frowns, “are you sick?” he doesn’t get a reply but he hears the lock of the door click open and he shuffles inside. the heat inside the building feels like it’s burning against his chilled skin. hoseok doesn’t bother looking at the elevators and takes the stairs, two at a time will get him to kihyun’s room on the third floor faster than the elevator can even open its creaky doors. 

kihyun’s door is half open from where hoseok can see it, at the end of the hallway.

“kihyunnie?” hoseok calls, quickly walking to the door where he sees kihyun, wrapped from head to toe with a duvet, pressing his forehead against the door frame. his face is pale in comparison to his peachy hair that peeks out from under the thick blanket, even with his cheeks and the tip of his nose flushed. hoseok drops his bag of goodies onto the floor lightly before taking kihyun into his arms, the younger boy automatically pressing his face into hoseok’s chest, he sniffs. “you didn’t tell me you were sick.” 

“i didn’t want you to worry.” kihyun pouts, looking up at him through his lashes. hoseok still finds him irresistibly cute even when he’s sick. “i thought i’d be less sick by today.” kihyun shuffles around lethargically in hoseok’s arms before pulling him into his flat. “i took medicine already but it’s not helping.”

“you sound a lot more congested in person than through the buzzer.” hoseok can’t help but laugh at kihyun’s not so lethal glare. “you’re so cute, kihyunnie.” he coos, guiding kihyun to sit on the couch before grabbing the bag of snacks slumped on the ground and shutting the door. setting the bag down on the coffee table, hoseok eyes the scattered tissues and the bottle of cough and fever medicine lying innocently on the glass. he shrugs his demin jacket off and tosses it somewhere to his side. he sits on his knees on the floor in front of kihyun, who seems tinier than usual wrapped up in the blanket and hunched in on himself. “how do you feel baby?”

kihyun hums, scooting to the edge of the cushion to wrap his arms around hoseok’s shoulders and rest his chin on top of hoseok’s head. hoseok’s arms naturally find their place wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him just the tiniest bit closer. it’s a little uncomfortable and slightly too warm from kihyun’s fever, but kihyun sighs contently, so hoseok doesn’t budge. “feel kinda dizzy. my head hurts a lot, and my throat feels scratchy.” hoseok’s fingers knead comfortingly into kihyun’s waist, and kihyun laughs. it sounds beautiful despite its dull rasp. “am i allowed to say that i feel better now that you’re here?”

hoseok snorts at that. “people think you have do deal with me being cheesy, but it’s the other way around.” hoseok can feel kihyun’s fingers dancing from where they clutch his shoulders and he sighs, content. “how long have you been sick?”

“a couple days now?” it’s silent for a bit and neither of them stir until kihyun says, “i think since tuesday maybe.”

it takes a while, but once he realizes it, hoseok pulls away and startles a whine and a cough out of kihyun. “since tuesday? kihyun, it’s been-” hoseok stops to count on his fingers, he’s never really been good with math. “it’s been four days!”

“i didn’t realize that i wasn’t getting better until today!” kihyun protests weakly, wrapping the duvet around himself again. he coughs from raising his voice slightly and holds the blanket up to cover his mouth, eyes shut tight before they blink blearily a couple times. hoseok frowns and his eyebrows furrow, and kihyun shrinks into his duvet further, away from hoseok. “don’t get mad, i didn’t mean to keep it from you. i just didn’t want you to worry over a dumb cold.”

hoseok takes a breath, feeling guilty already, although he didn’t do anything. as much as kihyun hates it, he’s always more sensitive than he shows to others. “i’m not mad, i just-“

“no, you’re getting mad.” kihyun’s eyes are a littlest bit glossy when hoseok looks up, just slightly peering up at him from behind the blanket. everyone always pegs hoseok as the emotional one, but behind closed doors it’s kihyun that cries and laughs easier. 

“kihyun baby,” hoseok starts, the corners of his lips quirking up despite himself. “i’m not mad, i promise. i just want you to tell me so i can take care of you, okay?” kihyun nods and sniffs, dropping the blanket from where he was hiding his face and reaching out for him. kihyun always makes hoseok feel so giddy, always finding a way to keep touching him. sometimes it’s small like their fingers touching as they walk or holding hands, or sometimes it’s finding his place in hoseok’s lap or clinging onto him as if he’d disappear. sometimes, when the thought crosses his mind, hoseok trembles at the shear love kihyun gives him, on a silver platter and just for him. hoseok takes his place on the couch before pulling kihyun flush against his chest, lying down on the couch with kihyun’s weight on top of him and the duvet draped over both of them. 

holding kihyun like this always makes hoseok feel as though he dwarfs the younger boy, even though he’s not that much taller. although kihyun seems big with his big smile and his big attitude and his big heart, hoseok feels as though kihyun is the smallest, most precious gem in the universe, and it’s a given that hoseok will protect him. kihyun would probably complain if hoseok told him, but everything about kihyun is so tiny and precious hoseok would write an essay if anyone asked. 

“you’re going to get sick.” kihyun complains, his voice muffled from where his face is smushed into hoseok’s chest. he makes no movements to get away though, and when he looks down, hoseok can see kihyun’s eyelids already drooping and his breathing already starting to even out. hoseok pulls the younger boy impossibly closer, one hand curling loosely around his back while the other curls around his nape, playing idly with the soft peachy curls. hoseok presses his nose into kihyun’s hair, placing a light kiss into his crown. 

“i won’t get sick.” hoseok murmurs into kihyun’s hair, the curls tickling his nose. kihyun snorts at that and hoseok can’t help but smile. they both know full well hoseok will be sick by the time they wake up, he couldn’t care less though. hoseok leaves another kiss on kihyun’s crown and watches his eyelids flutter to a close. 

“hoseok?” the older boy hums, already feeling full and shaky from the endearment in kihyun’s soft voice. kihyun’s fingers curl weakly around hoseok’s shoulders, grasping whatever fabric of hoseok’s hoodie. it’s so soft, so quiet, but hoseok doesn’t have to strain to hear it. he can feel kihyun’s lips moving against his chest and from the way kihyun presses even closer to hoseok. “i love you.”

kihyun’s love never fails to leave hoseok trembling. having the younger boy out in the open like this, trusting hoseok wholly and completely, only serves to make hoseok’s heart flutter uncontrollably. from kihyun’s head tucked under his chin and his face pressed against his chest, to his fingers grasping his shirt and his toes curled up against hoseok’s ankles, kihyun is so precious it fills hoseok with so much love and endearment it makes him quiver. 

“hoseok?” kihyun’s eyes blearily blink open. “are you cold? you’s shaking.” hoseok shakes his head and presses another kiss into kihyun’s crown, fingers still tangled in the short curls. 

“no,” hoseok murmurs, i just love you a lot, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic! ofc it has to be kiho, ugh i’m weak. and i’m in dire need of sick fics so here we are
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me on twitter @_yeokii


End file.
